The invention relates to a clutch unit comprising at least one wet clutch and one torsional vibration damper that are accommodated in a housing driven by a drive unit.
Such clutch units have become known, for example, from DE 10 2005 030 192 A1. Here, a torsional vibration damper is arranged within the housing of a friction clutch with wet operation. Here, a housing part is equipped with the individual components and then connected, for example, welded tightly, to a second housing part, for example. Especially for clutch units with two wet clutches arranged one above the other in the radial direction and forming a double clutch, the number of components to be used increases, so that these can be accommodated in one housing part only with great effort. Especially during series production, long cycle times are required in the final assembly for this purpose.